


A Constellation On Your Skin

by NeonSauce



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, mentions of bullying, theres gonn be a lot of tsukkiyama this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Stars//Freckles</p><p>In which Kei finds beauty in the strangest places, and all of them have to do with Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Constellation On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of my freckled son's week. A couple days might be late/terrible, but let's see how this goes!

Kei collapses onto his futon, and groans into the pillow.

“What can’t keep up?” Tanaka says somewhere to his right, and Kei waves a middle finger in his general direction.

His body is _aching_. Training camp was brutal, and on top of that he’d gotten growing pains in his knees and back again. Flying falls weren’t helping them for sure, and neither was the excessive amount of extra blocking practice. 

“Pains?” Yamaguchi asks - of course he would, he can read Kei like a book at this point - and Kei nods. Well, as best as can with a pillow on his face. “I’ll get the cream.” 

“Why does Tsukishima get a massage?” Hinata whines.

“Because I have growing pains. You sure wouldn’t know of them.” He snarks back, and an outraged hiss floats through the room. Eventually, Yamaguchi returns with the cream, and begrudgingly Kei moves for Yamaguchi to remove his shirt.

“YOU HAVE SCARS THAT’S SO COOL” Someone shrieks - he isn’t quite sure, when people begin screaming Kei usually stops listening - and Yamaguchi shifts nervously on top of him. Kei’s stretch marks used to be a sore subject in the past, but honestly he can’t be bothered at this point. He can’t be bothered about too many things now.

“Stretch marks idiot. I grew to fast and my skin had to accommodate.” He grumbles, and Yamaguchi relaxes, before uncapping the cream and getting to work.

 _It’s been too long,_ Kei thinks as Yamaguchi’s hands begin to dig at the knotted flesh. It’s _sinful_ how good he is at massages, and lets out a low sigh of pleasure. Someone wolf whistles, but Kei can’t find it in himself to be annoyed. His team is giggling, but abruptly stops as Yamaguchi kneads the tension out of a spot on his upper thigh, causing Kei to melt further into the blankets. There’s silence for a bit, when Narita mutters “Holy shit that looks fantastic.”

“It is. Yamaguchi’s hands are magic.” Kei groans, and he smirks when Yamaguchi’s fingers falter. He can almost feel the embarrassment radiating from Yamaguchi, as he undoubtedly remembers a couple other places his hands have been. In retaliation, Yamaguchi uses his nails on Kei’s shoulder, and pinches harder, even after Kei slaps loosely at his arms. Oh well, he kinda deserved that one.

The team goes back to doing their own things, and by they time Yamaguchi’s done, Kei’s ready to fall asleep. Yamaguchi shifts off of Kei, and goes to put the cream away, but Kei grabs his leg before he can get too far.

“Lemme do it for you.” He mutters, glad his face his hidden by the pillow so no one can see his reddened face. Yamaguchi falters, starts to protest, but Kei shifts and looks at him with a piercing glare that has him reluctantly agreeing. They maneuver so Kei’s on top and Yamaguchi’s lying underneath him shirtless.

Kei’s undoubtedly far worse at massages than Yamaguchi, but he gives it his best shot, targeting the same areas that Yamaguchi had, rolling from the tips of his fingers to the palm of his hand and back. Yamaguchi seems to be enjoying it, judging by the blissful grin the spreads over his face. He makes an appreciative hum as Kei works out a bad kink at the base of his neck, and Kei fights back a smile as Yamaguchi sighs happily. It’s quite the fight though.

“Do you give each other massages often?” Sugawara asks, and Kei quickly snaps to attention, but in the process accidentally jabs Yamaguchi in the side. He yelps, and Kei quickly massages over the area in apology.

“Only when my growing pains get bad, but they’ve been getting worse recently.” Kei says, and Sugawara makes an acknowledging noise at the back of his throat, but his eyebrows knit together slightly. “They aren’t too bad, and the massages help a lot.” Kei quickly amends, and that seems to relax Sugawara slightly. 

Kei turns his full attention back to Yamaguchi, he’s nearly done now, but a small cluster of freckles in the middle of his back catch his attention. A triangle, and two lines extending back. He goes to trace it with his finger, but catches himself upon getting a better idea.

“Nishinoya-san?” He asks, and the libero shouts a response from his futon. “Can you pass me my pencil case?” He’d originally brought along school supplies to do some homework and extra studying _(“HAAAAH?” Tanaka had shouted, while the other two first years has stared in shock, like they couldn’t believe studying was a thing that existed. In contrast, captain and Sugawara had seemed mildly impressed.)_ , but there was a much better use for them now. Nishinoya throws him the small bag, and Kei catches it easily. Yamaguchi makes a confused sound, which Kei quickly silences with a “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tskk-eeE!” Yamaguchi yelps, and Kei’s glad that he pressed a hand against Yamaguchi’s shoulder, the pen had been much colder than both of them had expected, and if he hadn’t held Yamaguchi down, the line would’ve been ruined. Nevertheless, he quickly completes Libra’s constellation, and looks at the rest of the surrounding area. It’s almost scary how much Yamaguchi’s back resembles the constellation map that hangs on Kei’s wall, but it’s nice to know that he has an accurate reference for things like this.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this, huh?” Yamaguchi asks, and Kei makes an absentminded hum. The last time they’d done this was their second year of middle school, when Yamaguchi was absolutely convinced that his freckles were the ugliest thing in the world. Kei hadn’t known much about constellations then, but had drawn picture after picture on his skin until Yamaguchi was covered from head to toe in doodles. They had laughed and giggled until they were heaving for air at how colourful he looked, but Yamaguchi hadn’t felt that strongly about his freckles ever since. 

“What are you doing?” Azumane asks, from behind him. Kei glances back, and does a double take because the _the whole fucking team is here what the actual fuck_ , and they’re watching the process curiously.

“Yamaguchi’s freckles make a completely accurate constellation map. I like drawing the constellations on him.” Kei answers and returns to the task. The lines connecting the stars are done in silver marker, and the dots that the lines touch are gold. The other stars are a mix of grey, red and green. Kei slightly regrets not bringing his watercolours, he could’ve made a galaxy, when Kinoshita hands him a packet of coloured markers. He raises a questioning eyebrow, receives a nonchalant shrug in return, but Kei does a double take when he realizes his markers are pastel.

Holy _shit_.

To say that Kei goes to town is a bit of an understatement. He doesn’t know why he derives so much pleasure from turning Yamaguchi’s back to a pale purple and blue galaxy, but when he steps back and takes a look he’s honest to god surprised at how _good_ it looks. 

The pastels aren’t overwhelming the stars, accenting the speckles of silver and gold on his skin. At some point Kei had brought out some darker markers, and had been using that to accent the various colours, and the result is almost as perfect as the actual night sky itself.

“Can I see?” Yamaguchi asks, and Kei snaps himself out of his stupor, pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures. He hands the phone to Yamaguchi, who’s face physically brightens up the whole room. He gushes and gushes about how pretty it was and how accurate it was oh my _God Tsukki how’d you memorize all this._

Kei simply flushes, rubs the back of his neck and mutters for Yamaguchi to shut up.

Yamaguchi’s “Sorry Tsukki!” is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever heard.

 

 

 

(The next time it happens, the whole team gets involved, and it looks just as beautiful as last time. But a small part of Kei stubbornly thinks that his was _far_ better.)

 

 

 

 

 

((Kei sets the first set of photos as his background. It stays there for a few years, until their wedding photos take priority.))

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will be Childhood/Tsukki! Let me know what you think!


End file.
